Good Bye Dreams, Hello Reality
by FireX-2
Summary: Love...? A foolish emotion? Not to me...After all, I get to see the person I love everyday, although I hide the kind of love from this person because its wrong to the human eye and mind. Will listen to my tell of what happen this love happens and pred
1. Chapter 1

**Naru:** Hello freaks, Yaoi lovers, Yuri lovers, Het lovers, Incest lovers and all those other people love to read or watch HENTAI! Bwahahahahahhaha! _-cough- _Anyway….to get down to business, this one-shot is a really special to all Yaoi and Incest lovers! The pairing is a surprise! You have to freaking read to find out! So Yami…THE WARNING!

**Yami Naru:** Ya…Ya….Whatever…**WARNING:** DUE TO GRAPHIC NATURE OF THIS MAJOR LEMON AND OTHER THING THAT MAY LEAVE YOUR MIND, AND IF YOUR A INCEST AND YAOI HATER, TURN THE FUCK AWAY YOU UNDERAGE PEOPLE WHO I KNOW READ THIS STUFF, AND WHO DISREGARDING THE GODDAMN WRANING!

**Naru:** Thank you Yami! Oh, does anyone know what happens if you had a story removed from for the first time and the email said "Your story was removed because: Review board abuse. Account Closed or something like that? So, do any of you know or how to contact one of the administrations of the site or what does that mean for me? Anyway….READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

One-shot #4:

Dragon Ball/Z/GT:

Title: **Good Bye Dreams, Hello Reality**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_**Song"**_

**-Scene Change-**

These people of this world, this plain, this life, can be so insignificant, idiotic, foolish, and even careless when it comes down to emotions of the heart. Heh….Who am I kidding? I'm one of those insignificant people when I can't really get one certain emotion in check. What emotion you ask? Oh that's a simple matter of love that turned complex. How? Oh, it confuses me in a certain way, makes me dizzy sometimes, and even makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. I only have the love my family and friends. Hmm….Why is the love affecting me that then you ask? Um…Well…You see, there is someone, but I wont say who right now, that I love more than anyone but this one is married to someone thou and the people may find kind of love disusing. How? That's something you have to find out on your own. One thing I know is that I believe I fallen in love this person, but not really sure about it. You really shouldn't say its lust. Ok, I might look young but I am fourteen years old. No, it's not just a crazy teen thing. My name? Why would you want to know? Oh…it's Son Gohan. Videl? Yes…. I know the ever so popular Videl. Which room? Oh, room 2-13, next to the bathrooms. Ya, see you later. Where was I again? Oh, this is Son Gohan and I'm a fourteen year old student in my high school and I probably fallen in love with a certain person everyone can't help to fall in love with or be friends with.

**-----Insert DBZ song here-----**

"Daddy!" yelled a young five-year-old Goten, running up and hugging Goku leg, which was by the way very hot and sweaty from the spar he had with Vegeta. I looked up from the textbook and held back a gulp as he saw his sweaty father walk in and greet us. I didn't really notice the greeting that came from those pink lips of his or my mother yelling at him for him to go take a bath. I just watched as he moved to avoid my mother nagging as he walked to the bathroom to take a bath and Goten followed to take one with him. I didn't notice the lustful gaze he gave me as he quickly walked past because I was to busy watching his hips sway to the bathroom; they swayed as they purposely doing it to make me follow him. I finally let a gulp and thought, ** i**_'God… I wish I can go in there with him, but that's just going to be in my fantasy.'_** /i  
**

"Gohan…" Chi Chi called another time, eyes filled with concern.

"Huh?" I said finally looking at my mother and asked, "What is it mom?"

"Oh nothing, I was just worried. You kind of spaced out," Chi Chi stated as she went back into the kitchen. I placed the textbook down and followed my mother into the kitchen.

"There's nothing to worry about mom. I guess I'm just studying to hard," Gohan joked. Chi Chi turned her head around from the dinner she was making for us and glared at me, and I only chuckled nervously before I decided to step out of the kitchen before my mother killed me and I went back to studying. When Goku finally came back in with Goten clean the dinner was ready. I made sure to sit far his father as he could. _'Damn…Why do I have to love you in this way,'_ I asked myself, keeping my eyes down, not wanting to look at the beautiful being before and peeked at my food. I could feel my stomach twist and turn from just being near my father. I shift around uncomfortably in my chair and it caught Goku attention. He noticed that I hardly touched my food in front of me.

"Aren't you hungry Gohan," Goku asked stuffing his face with food. I look up at him to see his face full of food and think, _'How the hell does he put all that food in his mouth?'_

"May I be excused? I'm not really hungry," I asked, looking at my mother. She nodded and left the kitchen. I walked down the hallway and heard Goku ask Chi Chi if I was all right. I didn't get the chance to hear my mother replay before I enter my room, closing the door behind me.

"Why do I truly feel this way? And the fact I feel this way about my father. I shouldn't feel this way about a man, let alone my father. I love my father more than I should," I stated to no one in my room as I fell onto my bed. I could hear them talk although muffled the sound. I already know what they are talking about. Goten wanted to hear all about the spar that went between him and Vegeta, Chi Chi placing her two cents in as she smiled in the conversation. I soon fall asleep to the rhythm sounds of a conversation ending, dishes being put up and washed, muffled footsteps passing my door, one set stop in front mine and then continued on, and the rhythm sounds of my breathing and heart. I didn't hear the returning footsteps of someone coming back and opening my door.

"Gohan…Goodnight my hidden love," Goku said, smiling from the door before closing the door to my room and leaving to his.

**-----Morning-----**

The sun shone into Gohan room, causing him wake up and groan in frustration. He mutters curses under his breath about the sun. Who in their right mind doesn't do that? I know most of you guys know someone who does that. Gohan went directly to the bathroom, not noticing the eerie silence in the house that you could only hear his footsteps down the wooded floor hallway. Gohan place a hand on the knob and open a door to see a completely naked Goku naked and jerking off against the wall. Gohan eyes shot wide open at the site, to see Goku was biting back a loud moan and had his eyes closed to see Gohan at the door. Gohan quickly closed the door quietly and swiftly made his way back to his room. By the time he made it back to his room and laid back down on the bed, his member was semi-erect from the sight of his father naked-god-liked body in the bathroom, and the fact his father was jerking off his large member in there made it more erotic to the thought.

"Damn…. Why do you have to be so fucking hot," Gohan stated to him self, feeling his erection grow and press against the tight jeans and boxers he was wearing as a wave heat spread through out his body. Gohan unconsciously unzipped his pants and took off his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Moaning when his heated member touched sudden cold air of the room seems to produce. Gohan slightly grabbed the tip of member and rubbed it, moaning lightly. Pressing the head even tighter caused him to moan even louder at the pleasurable sensation. He placed two of his fingers into his mouth and sucks them as he gripped his member tightly and started to pump. He let out a low moan as he continued to suck on his fingers. Feeling satisfied with how his fingers were slick and wet, he moved them lower and penetrated him self and finger fucked his tight hole. Moaned even louder as he started to pump his slightly thick member faster. He could imagine Goku doing this to him but he knew that would never happen in this lifetime.

"God! Oh god!" Gohan moaned loudly as his trust his fingers faster and deeper into him hitting his postulate, making a wave of pleasure spread quickly through out his form. He quickens he paste a little faster as he could the quickening heated pool in his stomach grows hotter and larger. Gohan was too caught up in his own pleasure right now that he didn't notice the door opening and his father came in. Goku eyes widen as he saw his son head thrust back as an intense burst of white liquid shot out his son member and onto his son stomach, and Gohan screaming his name in pleasure was lost in his mind somewhere but not forgotten. Goku quickly left the room before Gohan noticed him. Gohan let go of limp member and slid his finger out him as got up from the bed and headed for the shower.

**-----30 minutes Later-----**

Gohan walked down to the kitchen and noticed no one was around. He noticed a note on the table and it read: _'Gohan, your mother has taken Goten to your grandfather home to take care of your sick grandfather. They won't be back for a few days or weeks. I have gone off to train with Vegeta. See you later._

_-Goku_

_P.S: We need to talk later! And I mean that._

Gohan shrugged and said, "I guess I just have to keep my self occupied until dad gets home. I wonder what he wants to talk about." He hopped onto the couch and got his backpack to finish up some work from school that he knows his mother will nag on him when she gets home. He took out his iPod and started to listen to some music. _'I wonder how he will react when I tell him my tail grew back in the shower,'_ Gohan thought before started to sing a song by an American band named the 'Jonas Brothers'

**----Some Where in the woods-----**

Goku sends a roundhouse kick towards Vegeta who successfully block the roundhouse. Vegeta grabbed Goku by the leg sent a Ki blast at him. Goku crossed both of his arms in front of his face and blocked the Ki blast head on. Vegeta taking his chance at the slightly distracted Goku by kicking hard into his rival stomach. Vegeta watched the kick sending him crashing towards the lush, green ground below them. Goku made a hard contact with the ground. Dust from smashed rocks settle around Goku.

"Kakarot, you're not fighting like yourself fully and you know that! So what's the hell wrong with you?!" Vegeta all but roared at Goku.Goku got up from the crater and dusted himself off and said, "Nothings wrong Vegeta. I just got a lot my mind right now." _'Ya…Like wanting to fuck my son right now.'_

That caused Vegeta to raise an eyebrow to that and said, "Ha! You actually were thinking third class, like I'll believe that." Goku hid the hurt that was threatened to show in his eyes, but he was to use to Vegeta harsh words to actually show in his eyes and held back the hurt.

"You know Vegeta; you shouldn't say that about someone who can easily can beat you anytime, but at this moment I'm to preoccupied so I will see you another time to spar. I have a son to talk to so later Vegeta," Goku sternly said, a seriousness tone lined his voice. Vegeta held back a shiver from Goku stern voice and nodded. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and instant transmission out of the woods to his and Chi Chi bedroom. Goku walked out the room and started to descend the stairs but stopped half way when he heard Gohan singing a song.

**_"They come and they go  
But they don't know  
That you are my  
Beautiful_**

I try to come  
Closer with you  
But they all say  
We won't make it through," Gohan sung and Goku quietly creped closer, lowering his Ki that Gohan wouldn't since him. Goku noticed Gohan was half naked and his arms stretched along the couch back board.

**_"But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams  
Will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
'Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_**

I'm in and out  
Of love with you  
Tryin' to show   
It's really true," Gohan continued to sing. Goku unconsciously licked his lips as he noticed how well Gohan body became toned from training. A six pack body yet very lean to fit a bad boy image. Making Gohan look more a bad body was the pants Gohan was wearing. The pants hung dangerous low, showing most of hips, the pants were baggie and had chains on him. The headphones on Gohan were stuck in ears and the line trail down to his hip and into his baggie pocket.

**_"How can I   
Prove my love  
If they all think  
I'm not good enough_**

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams  
Will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
'Till the end  
The end of time   
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you  
It's callin' you," Gohan sung, face clam and smiling as he closed his eyes. That last verse Gohan sung caught Goku attention from Gohan beautiful body before and saw how beautiful, clam, handsome his son face was. Gohan opened his eyes and looked directly at were Goku was at. Gohan got up and started walking towards Goku and let his tail sway contently behind him, which in turn also caught Goku attention greatly. As Gohan tail continued to swing behind him a sudden scent caught Goku attention. The sudden scent drew him to walk towards the singing Gohan. Goku thought, _'What is going on? What is that scent that's coming from Gohan? I better think this through before this ends up the wrong way.' _

**_"I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you   
It's callin' you_**

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you  
It's callin' you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams  
Will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
'Till the end  
The end of time   
Please be mine," Gohan finished as he stood before Goku smiling. _'Ok, why in kami name did I not stop singing? And how in hell did I know my father was there? I didn't sense him there, yet I some how I knew he came home and was standing there,'_ Gohan thought.

"Gohan, I need to talk to you, can you please sit down," Goku stated, placing a hand on his son shoulder and guiding him to the couch. Gohan felt a sudden rush of heat sweep over his body as soon as his father touched his shoulder but ignored it and nodded as he sat on the couch. Goku sat in a chair away from his son so he can sort most of this out with his son.

"So what do you want to talk about dad?" Gohan asked, feeling uncomfortable for being alone with the man loved in front of him and the feeling of rising heat of his body. Gohan looked away from his dad and looked towards the ground.

"Um…I just want to know I heard you this morning Gohan," Goku stated as he looked at his now frozen son. _'He…He…He…He heard me…'_ Gohan thought as he continued to look at the ground, then Goku spoke again, "I mean everything Gohan. Even you were calling out my name in ecstasy." He saw his son head quickly snap up and look at him wide eyed and mouth partly opened.

"I want to know why Gohan?" Goku asked, eying his son now frozen body. _'He looks hot even like that. Crap, I shouldn't be thinking like that about my own son! He is my son! I'm not supposed to…to…feel this way about my son like this,'_ Goku thought franticly.

"I... I...," Gohan spoke finally, trying to find the words to explain his actions but none came out. Gohan eyes moved franticly around the room as if to find an escape from this room. Goku saw this and growled, "Answer me Gohan."

Gohan jumped at the growl, which only caused the heat in his body to rise and finally answered, "I...I don't know." Many emotions played on Gohan smooth face very quickly as he told the lie.

"You're lying Gohan. Now tell me the truth," Goku growled once again at his son. Gohan wanted to disappear from here but he knew he couldn't without his father quickly catching up to him. He gave up and said, "I... I... I love you more than I should."

"How?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow, he knew were this was going.

"My mind tells me to give up because you have mom, but heart says not to give up the chase because my mom is in the way. I get nervous around you and I can't seem to keep on track on anything I'm working on when you're in the same room as me. Before you even say its lust, it's not lust or the mind of a confused teen. You know me better than that dad. I rather die if you found this love disgusting and you tossed me away. I would rather live in the darkness and lock this love away if that means I could be near you at most times and continue on with mom. But I will completely understand if you don't love me the same I do," Gohan finished, looking directly into his father partly shocked eyes. To say Goku was at a lost for words would be an understatement for the saiyan. _'I didn't he naturally felt like that about me,'_ Goku thought solemnly.

"Gohan…. I…" Goku started but stop, trying to find the words but couldn't. He watched as Gohan got up and headed for the stairs, not wanting to hear the words his father was going to say. Goku got up quickly and grabbed Gohan. He turned Gohan around quickly and crushed his lips against Gohan as he tightly hugged Gohan smaller waist. Gohan eyes flew open from shock that his father kissing him but soon relax into the kiss as he wrap his lean arms around his father muscled neck. Goku lick the Gohan bottom lip begging for entrance. Gohan complied as he parted his soft lips and let his father explore the warm, endless like cavern of his mouth. Gohan couldn't help but to moan as their tongues battle of dominances, Goku won that little pleasurable battle. Gohan sucked on Goku tongue as he broke the kiss. Goku couldn't help but to moan a little. Both pairs of eyes half lidded in passion, both faces flushed from the continuing rising heat in their bodies.

"Dad…." Gohan panted out, arms slightly tighten around his father neck and his face nuzzled into the crook that was between his father neck and chin.

"Gohan..." Goku groined as he grinds his fully awaken member against Gohan growing one. Gohan groined lowly as he felt his father erection against his, feeling that made his body go limp from pleasure from the simulation Goku was giving him. Gohan rested his head on Goku muscled chest and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Goku countered, still in a particle haze of lust.

"Why did you kiss me knowing that I love you in way I shouldn't?" Gohan asked once more, sighing against his father chest. Goku took of his hands and placed it under Gohan soft, firm chin. He lifted up his son head, making him look directly into his onyx eyes. He noticed his son eyes gleamed with lust, passion, love, devotion, confusion, and loyalty. Goku sighed and said, "Sometimes in life we can't choose who we love, 'because sometimes you either fall in, or fall out love or both when you're with them. All we can do is to move along with the change of love that happens in time. You see, no one can control love, only time does."

"What are you saying?" Gohan asked, trying to hold back the fear, uneasiness, and rejection he was feeling right now. Goku sighed once again and said, "Follow me Gohan."

Gohan nodded and followed his father up the stairs. Gohan noticed they pasted both his and Goten bedrooms and was walking into his mother and father room. Gohan walked past his father and stood in the middle of the room, standing between his father and the bed. Goku closed the door gently behind him and walked up behind his father.

"You didn't answer my question. What were you tryin-oof," Gohan groaned as he was pushed onto the lush, velvet like sheets of the bed. Gohan groaned again as he looked into his father serious and lust filled eyes. _'I think I know what my father is trying to say, but what about my mother? What are his feelings on her truly and does he truly feel that way about me?'_ Gohan thought, trying to hold back the confusion, but the confusion still shown in his eyes. Goku huskily said, "I will explain everything later my son. Gohan could only whimper in slight pleasure from husk and lust filled words his father just said. Gohan could feel his member throb even harder for his father who walked towards him, taking off his shirt to show the upper half of his muscled body. Gohan held back another moan that was threatening to spill from his soft, pink, parted lips as he let his eyes become lidded in passion as he examined his father muscled chest and body. All thought finally left his mind as Goku knelt his right leg down in between Gohan legs and pressed it roughly against the throbbing member. Gohan let out loud moan, pressing his extremely hard member against the leg. Goku chuckled as he place a hand on Gohan hip, pressing Gohan lower body against the velvet sheets of the bed. He bent down even further and fully kissed Gohan soft lips. Gohan wrapped his arms around his father neck once again begging for pleasure. Goku smirked as he released the kiss and started to trail pleasurable kisses along Gohan jaw line. Gohan mewled contently as he angled his neck out more for further action from his father to continue eagerly. Goku traveled down further down from jaw line to neck, licking a path down to the tanned chest that awaited him. Goku grabbed one the harden nipples between his teeth and started to suck it gently.

"Goku….," Gohan moaned as Goku bit his nipple a few times as he sucked it like a new born child, he twisted the other between two of his fingers. Gohan member hardens even more against the tight jeans and boxer that restricted it like a prison. Gohan tries to thrust his hips against his father stomach, but it was in vain as his father hand press his hips against the bed even more. Goku just smirked at Gohan attempts as he retracts his hand from the nipple and starts to unbutton Gohan tight jeans really slowly. Gohan whimper as he felt the tight jeans loosen around his waist. He wanted this thing to go faster and get awaited release he desired. Goku moved to the other nipple while he slightly tugs at the jeans to take them off, he could hear another breathless whimper come from his son.

"Dad…." Gohan whimpered as he try to wiggled his hips from his father hand, but the action only caused Goku to grip his son hips even tighter. Goku deciding he had enough of Gohan nipples started to kiss his way down. Placing butterfly kisses upon the tanned and toned abdomen, licking a distinct circle around the belly button, until reached the tight jeans that consoled the prized hidden among the light blue prison. Goku traced a long, slick line along the waist band of the jeans. Gohan couldn't help but groan in pleasure as he saw his father do that and nuzzle his nose in the black pubic hair that shown threw the open jeans. Goku sat up and in one swift motion tugged the jeans completely off Gohan, making his throbbing member to spring free from its prison and proudly stand before the smirking Goku and panting Gohan.

"You look very delicious Gohan. I should take you right now, but I'm not. My teasing has only begun," Goku seductively smirking, bending down and kissing Gohan. Gohan moaned in the kiss, feeling his father thumb rubbing the slit of his slightly thick member with pre-cum that already leaked out. Goku licked Gohan bottom lip for entrance, Gohan obey the command as he opened his mouth and they battled for dominance. Gohan let a muffled yelp in the kiss as he felt two fingers plunge into the tight passage, stretching the rim in a scissor motion. Gohan closed his eyes tightly as he felt another finger enter the tight passage, loving the feeling of both pain and pleasure mixed in their fun, but soon he was in full bless as the fingers continue to thrust into him, stretching him out and making the pain fade away completely. Gohan soon let out a loud moan after Goku released the kiss. Goku smirk grew even more as he slid out the finger. _'Ha…Found it,'_ Goku thought happily as he pulled his fingers out of Gohan, who in returned whimpered from the lost of the pleasurable ministrations of the fingers.

Goku let go of Gohan weeping member and quickly took of his Gi, reviling a very large and thick member weeping in anticipation for what yet to come. Gohan whimpered at the sight of his sexy father standing before him completely naked and showing his entire god like glory.

"I don't care if you use lube or not, I just want you in me now," Gohan growled, waiting for his father to move. Goku smirked and said, "All then, it may hurt at first, but I enter you, you must relax."

Gohan nodded as Goku positioned behind him and made a swift thrust into son. Gohan screamed loudly from the pain and pleasure of his father entering him. Goku had eyes shut tight from how tightly his son ring was squeezing his thick member; he let out low, pleasurable growl as Gohan tried to relax himself. Gohan wrapped his arms around his father neck and wiggled his hips downward, signaling the pain had subsided and ready for the real fun to begin. Goku gleefully obey as he slowly slid himself out and thrust himself back in hard and fast, he thrust in and out of his son a few more times. Gohan held his father neck tightly as he continues to meet his father hard, fast, and pleasurable thrust. Both moaning and mewling breathless words of ecstasy into the dimly lit room, sweat leaving a light shine both bodies, the evening sun reflecting of the sweat. Goku took one of his hands and started to jerk off the hard as steal erected member of his son. Gohan was sent into a new wave of pleasure as Goku continued him off fast and harsh as he matched the thrust perfectly. Gohan moan became more frequently and his pants became shorter as came closer to his climax. Pool of heat forming in the bottom pit of his stomach, his head rested on father shoulder, both his and his father hair damp from sweat. Goku sensing both he and Gohan was coming closer to their climax.

"Daaadd…, I'm go-going—GOKU!" Gohan screaming at the top of his lungs from pure bliss and pleasure as he chummed, coating both his and his father stomach and chest. Goku let go of the now limp member as Gohan tight ring tighten even more around his thick erected member. With two more thrust, he groaned lowly as he coated the inside of his son with thick, creamy, white liquid. Goku using the last of his strength pulled out of his son and let each other fall upon the smooth silk like bed sheet, now dirty from sweat and the smell of sex, tired.

"That was amazing…," Gohan panted out, nuzzling his face into the crook of his father neck smelling the musk of sex that lingered. Goku wrapped his arms around Gohan waist and pulled him closer until Gohan lay on top of him.

"I know. I told you I would show what I mean," Goku panted, hugging Gohan waist a litter tighter.

"I think I understand, but…can you explain please," Gohan whispered, growing even more tired as they talked, eye closing slightly.

"I will explain in the morning Gohan, now we sleep," Goku stated and Gohan grunted in agreement, both falling into soundless darkness of sleep of the night,

**-----Morning-----**

Once again the shone through the window and on time, Gohan groaned as the light from the sun shined on his eyes. Opening his eyes, he raised his and looked around the room noticing that Goku wasn't in the room. He was in the room alone with half of the white sheets covering his body. He try to seat up but the sudden pain that shot up his spin make him stop. He whimpers in slight pain when he hears, "Gohan, you ok?"

Gohan looks up to see his father half naked, wet, and have a towel around his waist, he blushes a lightly and says, "Yea. I'm fine, just a little pain in the lower back region." Both chuckled a bit from the statement. Goku walked over to the bed and picks Gohan up from underneath the sheets and walks back into the bathroom to say at the least to have a little bath time fun.

**-----hour and a half later (XD) Come on, not hard to see what they did-----**

After a little fun in the bath they were both sitting in the kitchen eating sandwiches because they can't cook worth dog shit. Gohan wearing no shirt, black leather studded choker, tight, black, low riding jeans, and spiked leather bracelets. Goku wore the same usual orange and blue Gi. Gohan looked at his father and asked, "Will you now tell me what you mean by what you said."

Goku nodded and explained truthfully, "I somehow have fallen out of love with your mother a while ago, I think during the cell games. When I realized that, I also realized I had fallen in love with someone else. And that someone happen to be you Gohan. I realized that when you were fighting Cell that I rather die for you more than your mother. I would protect your mother, but I rather protect you first than her. That's what I meant Gohan, that in some way I had fallen in love with my oldest son and time had a way to progress that love to."

Gohan looked wide eyed at his father, unable to find or say any words to respond to what he father said. He was too shocked to see his father get and him up and placed a gentle kiss on hid lips. Gohan finally came out of shock and returned the kiss with full force. Turning a gentle kiss into a full force passionate kiss between newly formed lovers. Gohan wrapped his arms around Goku neck as the kiss became fiercer. They were so into the kiss they didn't hear anyone come into the kitchen until two gasps brought them out of the kiss. Both Goku and Gohan looked over to see Bulma and Chi Chi at the door of the kitchen, both shocked. Well, for Bulma, her shocked quickly turned to a devilish smirk but quickly hide the smirk. (**Naru:** O Like oh my god. Yaoi incest lovers there, I like need Bulma cell phone number.)

"Goku…how could you," Chi Chi stated as she ran out of the house in tears. Goku quickly ran after her, leaving a smirking Gohan and Bulma behind.

"By the looks of it, Chi Chi is either going to divorce Goku and keep you and Goten or toss you out," Bulma stated, leaning on the wood frame of door. Gohan just shrugged and said, "I anticipated that if something like this ever happen before I moved out."

"What do you mean?" she asked the young demi-saiyan before her. He looked directly in her eyes and said, "What mean is, I was going to ask if I could stay at your home for awhile until I could find a place of mine or ask for one of your house capsules from you."

"What about school? Money? Food? Your family?" Bulma asked calmly, hiding the worried attitude she had for Gohan.

"I'm in High School right now, so getting into college won't be much of a problem. I could always get a job from Videl father, Hercule, and I would visit or try to visit my family if I can. But all this can only happen if my mother kicks me out of the house," Gohan answered, looking out the kitchen window as he lend on the kitchen table.

"Gohan…How would you know for sure your mother will kick you out of the house? How would you know your fa--?"

"You know as well as I do how my mother and father are. My mother is aggressive most of the times but also loyal so she won't give up my father that quickly or without a fight, and my father is loyal, kind, and sweet to her for a long time. So he will most likely stay with her although he loves me, plus he needs to stay for Goten sake in this. I rather live a life away from him than see either see him and Goten hurt in this. Plus, in some way in this…I will be ok because I had my night with him and I know how he feels about me," Gohan stated, cutting off Bulma question. Bulma face softens, looking at the clam and the unemotional face of Gohan before saying, "If that does happen Gohan…You stay at capsule Corp. and work there for money and rent for your room. That way you have supplies for school and cloths for your own, and I'll help you get into college."

He finally looked at Bulma and said, "Arigato Bulma, you're a true friend." Just then Chi Chi came storming into the room and pointed at Gohan before saying, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING FREAK OF A SON! I WANT YOU OUT NOW AND AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU FAGGOT!"

Goku came running in and stood behind Chi Chi, giving his son a sympathetic look and saying he tried to explain. Gohan nodded and went upstairs to his room after saying, "Bulma, I will meet you at Capsule Corp. later. Let me just get some of my things."

"Ok Gohan. Meet you later," Bulma stated as she gave him a nod and left the house after giving Goku a sympathetic look as well.

**-----Two months later-----**

Gohan was currently throwing up in a towel in one of the Briefs bathrooms. ** i **'_Way have I been throwing up for the past two weeks? I know I'm not sick,'_** /i ** Gohan asked himself. Vegeta was currently watching him throw up as Bulma was doing a blood test for Gohan to see what kind of sickness he has. Of course Vegeta told him to take it as man since he was living under his roof, not knowing why the son of Kakarot was living here.

"Ha…You're much weaker than your father brat. I can't see why he put much trust in you to take out cell," Vegeta spoke harshly at the silent demi-saiyan.

Gohan turned to Vegeta, wiping away some of the throw up he just hurled and said, "You can just shut the fuck up Vegeta….You don't know nothing about me or what I'm going threw right now you fool of a prince." Vegeta looked at Gohan in mild shock before smirking at the demi-saiyan and saying, "You got guts kid."

Just then Bulma came running into the bathroom where they were at with papers in hand, panting and locking shocked before saying, "Gohan…I got the blood results back and…and..."

"Spit it out women," Vegeta and Gohan growled out at the same time, mildly shocking each other but kept it hidden.

"Your pregnant Gohan…" she panted out as Gohan eyes had gone wide from shock. With his eyes still wide, he asked, "How?"

"I don't know Gohan," Bulma stated, looked down at the plain white titled floor of the bathroom, not wanting to look at Gohan shocked face.

"Ha…I will explain it to you boy since obviously your father didn't explain or don't know. So follow me boy," Vegeta stated as he walked out the bathroom. Gohan quickly got up from the bathroom floor and quickly follows Vegeta, leaving Bulma in the bathroom alone, not before saying, "I trust you Bulma, so please don't tell my father or mother about this. This will only make Chi Chi even angrier about this and make my father feel like he has some kind of duty to this."

Bulma nodded as she stood there for a few minutes as she whispered, "God Gohan…How will your future look like now since something unexpected happened?"

**THE END OR IS IT?!**

**Goku:** ……WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

**Gohan:**_-is in a unknown haze-_

**Naru:**_-pokes Gohan hazed, and maybe lust full, body-_ Um….I don't know. I just thought the whole one-shot from the top of my head. No writing preparation or anything else. After I typed it, I printed and check it over.

**Goku:** That's not what I mean and you know what I mean.

**Naru:**_-continues to poke Gohan hazed body-_ Look, not my fault I had inspiration to do a one-shot for DBZ. Oh, I would like to thank, Detoxangel (Got name out of review due to fact I still cannot get on after 2 weeks), for my inspiration for this one-shot. Her love for Yaoi and Incest had leaded me to this story.

**Goku:** I really hate you.

**Naru:**_-goes get a bucket of water-_ I know you hate me, you going to hate me even more soon. _-pours bucket of water on Gohan, snapping him out of his haze-_

**Goku:** Not even going to ask why you said that.

**Gohan:** Huh? What going on?

**Naru:** Nothing Gohan…Just…the both of you two go off somewhere as I brainstorm.

**Gohan:** Oh…ok. Bye! _-runs off somewhere and Goku instant transmittion out of here-_

**Naru:** Ok people, now for you guys to decide. Squeal or no squeal?


	2. NOTICE!

Important Notice:

Naru: Both I and Yami recently saw the notice about the deletion of stories with lemons and extreme violence. We have both decided to delete the stories temporally until this situation is fixed.

Yami: For the love of the gods, if any of you see or find the petitions that have been floating around, sign them! Sign them to save our creativity.

Naru: Please do. If the site wins, we will repost without the lemons. If the authors and readers win we will repost in their original forms. Hopefully we can repost in their original forms.

Yami: We will leave the stories up for a few days then will take them down. So please favorite and alert us for a future alert of when we repost.

Naru: Below us will be the stories that will be taken down for a time then reposted. Feel free to PM or review us.

List:

Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality

The Bet of Love

The Price of Love

Double Edge, Double Trouble

When Dogs Love


	3. Secondary Notice

**Naru**: Hello everyone. Got a PM not too long ago. And I want to say thanks to KingKakashi for the idea and the link to the petition.

**Yami Naru**: I hold off with the deleting the stories for now. So we urge everyone once again go to the petition to sign it.

**Naru**: Also, complain your butts off to the admins via PMs and emails.

**Yami Naru**: I feel more like exploding them really.

**Naru**: Yami, what did I tell you of the bombs?

**Yami Naru**: _*sigh and whines*_ Not to play with unless blowing up Sunny, with explosive squad or blowing up random cities or items with you there.

**Naru**: Good boy. _*tosses raw hide bone to him*_

**Yami Naru**: Bark! Bark! _*Catches bone and chews on it in a corner*_

**Naru:** Now my little followers please follow this link to the petition and go annoy some admins for all the creative writers and readers!

Yami Naru: CHARGE! _*Jumps into random battle to kill of darkspawn basters of the admins*_

**Naru**: _*sigh*_ Playing too much Dragon Age: Origins and DA: Awaking.

**Petition Link**:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
